Robberies
Overview Heists are the primary method of earning cash and XP in Jailbreak as a Criminal. Robberies can also be good for earning cash and XP. Each location has varying levels of difficulty and amounts of cash. Locations There currently are 2 locations to rob and 4 you can start a heist at in Jailbreak, ''with more to come in future updates. ''The 2 locations that are able to be robbed are: * Gas Station * Donut Shop The 4 locations that you can start a heist at are: * Bank * Train * Jewelry Store * Museum Robbing The Small Stores/Shops Donut Shop The Donut Shop is a building near the 1M Dealership, east of the Prison. Robbing is fairly easy; nothing is required. To rob, the Donut Shop, enter and go to the cash register where badcc '''is standing. Hold E to start the robbery. The Police will immediately be notified. Keep holding E for about 9 seconds, and you will be able to collect the money, ending the robbery. If another player has recently robbed this location, badcc will claim that he has no money left, and tells the player not to return. Entering the Donut Shop will automatically give you a Donut, regardless of which team you're on. Gas Station The '''Gas Station is a building near Train Station 2. This form of robbery is identical to the Donut Shop; hold E for an extended amount of time and you will either collect your money or nothing (in the case that someone has recently robbed the location). Unlike the Donut Shop, this building has 2 entrances and doesn't give anything upon entry. Instead of badcc, the cashier is asimo3089. Starting A Heist Bank Heist The Bank requires a Keycard to rob. To rob it, simply enter the building and go through the metal doors, which leads to the vault. To get to the vault, you will have to navigate through a small laser course. When you reach the door of the vault, explosives will start to automatically be placed onto it. When entering a bank heist, Police will be notified and the Prison bell will be sounded until the heist is over. When they explode, the vault's door will open. Entering will automatically start collecting money. Once you collect the desired amount of money, leave the vault, re-navigate through the laser course and exit the bank through one of the 3 exits. The first 2 are on the upper floor, which requires a keycard to exit. The other way to exit is to add dynamite to a door on the opposite side of the vault by holding E. Once the dynamite blows up the door, you will have to go through a short tunnel and climb a ladder to the surface. Exiting the bank and leaving the surrounding areas will give you the robbery cash and 200 XP. If a Police Officer enters the vault, all criminals in the vicinity of the bank will be arrested. If a bribed police officer enters the vault, you will be teleported out of the bank and lose your money, but you will not be arrested. Train Heist Like the Donut Shop, Gas Station and Jewelry Store; there are no requirements to do this heist. The train will enter the map through Train Tunnel 1 and follow its track until it reaches Train Tunnel 3. To get onto the train, use any method from above the train and track to get aboard. Once you're on, find a red boxcar. Hold "E" to open the roof door and enter. There will be a miniature vault inside, where you breach it by holding "E". Once it's open, enter and you will start automatically collecting cash and , similarly to the Bank. When you've collected the desired amount of money, go to a door on the side of the boxcar and once again, hold E to open it. Leaving the Train will automatically collect your money. You will want to rob it timely because the Train will only stay on the map for 4 hours in-game time. If you've got enough time, you are able to use the blue flatcar to get back on top of the Train and repeat the process. If the Train reaches Train Tunnel 3 while you're still inside, you will be teleported outside of it near Train Station 2 without your money. Unlike the Bank, police cannot "bust" you by entering the vault. However, they can wait around/near the Train Station and arrest you. Jewelry Store Heist To rob the Jewelry Store, stand on one of the two Xs on the sidewalk. A laser cutter will briefly cut a small gap through the glass. Crawl through the gap and you will be in the Jewelry Store. To start the heist, punch one of the glass cases until it breaks. Which then the glass cut out will be sealed by iron walls. Continue breaking different cases until you accumulate the desired amount of money. Once you finish, proceed to the next floor. Police will be notified and the prison bell will sound until the heist is over. The second floor contains cameras that harm the player if you walk in front of the light path it has. You will have to navigate through a small glass maze without touching any of the moving camera lights. Once you successfully pass, proceed to the next floor. The third floor may at first appear as if there is nothing. However, if you press the red button on the wall several lasers will be exposed. Jump over these lasers and avoid the moving vertical ones. Proceed to the final floor. This floor will contain several ramps which lead to the roof. Each of them lead to a different door. Once you exit one of the doors, all you have to do is avoid being arrested and head to one of the Criminal Bases. Once you get to one of the criminal bases you will be paid for the jewels you stole. You will also obtain 200 XP. Museum Heist At least two criminals are required to start and end the Museum heist. On the roof of the museum, You and your partner will have to detonate the explosives at the same time to open an entrance where you can drop into. From there, there are 6 different places to rob artifacts. Several cameras will be searching all throughout the Museum. If any of these cameras make contact with a player, the alarms will sound, the Police will be notified and the cameras will roam significantly faster while doing more damage. Once you have collected an artifact, the museum heist bag will appear over your shoulder and you won't be able to use items, crouch or punch. Each item will weigh a certain amount of kilograms and you can only hold up to 5 kg, 8kg if you own the bigger duffel bag gamepass. When you have filled your bag to the desired amount, you and your partner must go to 2 separate rooms at the sides of the Museum and complete one small puzzle each. Once you have both completed the puzzles, a door will open which reveals a secret room with a switch inside. If you and your partner pull the switch at the same time, the exits will open temporarily. If security had been heightened, the cameras will become less harmful, slower and the alarms will stop sounding. After you have exited, you can collect your money by going to a collector at the Volcano Criminal Base and 200 XP. If you drive a Museum robber to the collectors, you will earn a surplus 10% of the criminal's collected money. Chat Notifications * Police will receive notification when someone starts a robbery or heist at the bottom right screen and it will say “Location Username started a robbery." * The only exception to the above rule is the Museum. If a criminal runs into a laser, Police will receive a notification saying: Museum Username set off the alarms. * If you enter the Bank or punch a jewelry case in the Jewelry Store, the robbery will start and a notification will say "Location You started a robbery". (That excludes the gas station and the donut shop) * If a criminal robs a location successfully it will say in chat in yellow text "Server Username (Usernames if a robbery had multiple people on it) just robbed a Location for Cash". * If a police officer busts a Bank robbery it would say in the chat "User(s) got busted in a bank robbery." * "You have entered a robbery." When a criminal nears and enters the bank that has already started. ** "Museum opens in {amount of time}." ** "You set off the alarms, police have been notified." (You have set off the alarms Museum). ** "Wait {amount of time} to disable security again." (You will have to wait a certain amount of time after you pull the lever in the Museum if (the) other player(s) has/have not pulled). ** "Not enough room in your bag." (Your Museum bag cannot fit that item.) ** "You already robbed this time." (Attempting to rob the museum a second time the museum robbery hasn’t ended). ** "Another player must plant this dynamite." (Planting the second dynamite when you planted the first dynamite) Trivia * There aren't any successful robbery chat notifications for the Donut Shop and Gas Station. * If you don't receive money from the Donut Shop or Gas Station, it means someone else had been there before and robbed it. It will also say "Location I don't have any money! Don't come back later". * When the Gas Station and Donut Shop came out, asimo3089 and badcc were not at the cash register. In a later update, both were added. * Currently, the newest added place for a heist is the Museum. * The Museum currently gives you the most cash out of any place to rob. * Criminals who own the BOSS Gamepass get notified when a robbery location opens up. This excludes the Gas Station and Donut Shop. * If multiple people rob the Jewelry Store, it will say they successfully robbed it in separate messages, unlike the Bank; the Bank will display a single message for all of the people that robbed it. Category:Gameplay Category:Features Category:Criminal